


Resist

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Desk Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Office Sex, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: I’m Harry Potter and I have to keep it together. I don’t go around lusting after my son’s best friend, a boy half my age. Doesn’t Scorpius realise this? Doesn’t he know the position he puts me in?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081275) by [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_). 



> This is a sequel to [Surrender](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8081275) but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> Written for Oceaxe's bday. Thank you to Capitu for the beta!

It’s been two weeks since I’ve last seen Scorpius Malfoy. 

I’ve been careful; throwing myself into work and always making excuses when Al mentions Scorpius is coming over. It seems to be an everyday occurrence lately and I avoid Al’s speculative looks when I mumble about overdue paperwork. Tonight I nearly trip over myself with how quickly I rush over to the Floo.

When I arrive to my empty office, dark and deserted late in the evening, I finally allow myself to breathe. A shallow, shaky breath that fills my lungs and stutters out in a strained rush. 

Memories of his birthday consume me, images of his hot tongue swirling around my cock, his eager face covered in my come. I groan and curse myself, unable to resist rubbing the heel of my palm against my growing erection.

There is no use for it, and I push away the guilt as I walk behind my desk and sink into my chair. My hands tremble as I undo my flies, the scraping of metal echoing loudly in the silence of my office. I’m already so hard, my cock warm and twitching in my hand as my cool fingers curl around it. I lean my head back and close my eyes, picturing Scorpius’s gorgeous face and sinful smile as I begin to stroke my cock.

“Getting started without me?”

My eyes snap open and my heart thuds painfully against my chest. Merlin, why didn’t I close the Floo? _Maybe because you wanted him to follow you_ , a traitorous voice in my head supplies.

“Scorpius,” I choke out, my hand dropping away from my prick.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Scorpius shuts the door behind him and slowly walks over to my desk, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “Please, continue.”

The lights are all off in my office and Scorpius is cast in blue shadows. Only his blond hair is bright in the dark, moonlight filtering in through the window and glowing against his pale locks. He’s staring at me now, only the desk between us as his gaze rakes over me in an absolutely wanton fashion. 

“Scorpius.” I clear my throat and try again. “I’ve already told you, this can’t happen again.”

“I know,” he responds lightly, his fingers slowly undoing the buttons of his crisp, pressed shirt.

“The situation is entirely inappropriate.” I can feel beads of sweat forming along my brow.

“So you’ve said.” Scorpius parts his shirt and the fabric slides off his shoulders and onto the floor.

“I’m old enough to be your father,” I croak out, my eyes glued to his bare chest.

“Is that so?” Scorpius asks innocently, undoing the fastening to his trousers. He lets them fall to the floor before toeing off his loafers and stepping out of them.

“We can’t—” My words run dry when he cups his cock through his thin, silk pants. He chews on his pretty pink lips and stares me down. My breath catches in my throat as my resistance begins to melt away.

“Harry.” He speaks my name like a soft caress. “You’re Harry Potter, you can have whatever you want.”

That’s just it, I _can’t_ have everything I want. I’m Harry Potter and I have to keep it together. I don’t go around lusting after my son’s best friend, a boy half my age. Doesn’t Scorpius realise this? Doesn’t he know the position he puts me in?

Scorpius pulls down his pants, revealing his long, slender prick and my final resolve cracks. No, it doesn’t crack, it shatters open and all the pent-up want and need burst from me in a strained groan.

“Whatever I want?” I growl, leaping from my chair and stalking over to the other side of the desk. “That’s a dangerous offer.”

I grab his slender hips and lift him up, dropping him unceremoniously on the desk. His pale eyelashes flutter shut and he makes the prettiest sound as he leans back and stretches himself onto the smooth, wooden surface. Papers and quills fall to the floor, their soft impact against the hardwood floors masked by the breathy moans escaping Scorpius’s mouth.

Scorpius’s prick twitches against his stomach, his hips arching off the desk and my mouth waters at the sight. I lean over him and lick a long, wet stripe from the base to the tip and Scorpius bucks beneath me. His cheeks are flushed, his chest heaving and the rosy head of his cock is shiny with pre-come. He is an utterly delectable sight.

“Harry, please,” Scorpius begs, his fingers curling around my biceps and squeezing tightly.

My mouth lowers and I brush my lips against his weeping prick, flicking my tongue out to catch drops of sticky seed. Scorpius moans again, writhing in impatience and I find my own wearing rather thin. I give up the pretense of teasing and swallow him whole, delighting in the surprised gasp he makes. My palms press against his hips, keeping him firmly down on the desk while my mouth bobs up and down on his long cock. He’s making the prettiest sounds, so desperate and full of desire I feel drunk off the melody of his pleas. I’m already imagining how he tastes, what it will feel like to swallow his hot release when he abruptly sits up and pushes me away.

“What, why—” I swallow great gulps of air as I study Scorpius, my heart pounding in apprehension. Did he change his mind? Finally realise that I’m far too old for him, that I’m his best friend's father and this situation is entirely wrong? I hate the fear that twists in my stomach at the thought. Despite my own misgivings, I won’t be able to stop now.

“Harry,” Scorpius says lowly, his voice husky and deep. Merlin, the way he says my name drives me wild. “I want you to fuck me.”

My fingers curl into clenched fists and I breathe heavily through my mouth. He can’t know what he’s asking, he just can’t… Yet, the determined set of his jaw says otherwise. His wide blown pupils and his eager expression speak of a man who won’t leave until he gets exactly what he wants. And, fuck, do I want to give it to him.

“Turn around,” I order gruffly.

Scorpius scrabbles off the desk, a grateful smile gracing his lips before he turns around and bends over. I trace my fingers along his spine and down to the curve of his arse, his skin smooth and warm beneath my hand. He looks amazing; fully nude and bent over, his pale flesh contrasting beautifully with the dark maghony of my desk. My cock still peeks out from my undone trousers, rigid and hard, but otherwise I remain fully clothed. I can’t be bothered to undress, can’t take even a moment to remove a single article of clothing. The minute I step away I know reality will come crashing in and I won’t be able to follow through and Scorpius needs this. _I_ need this.

My hands rest on the swell of his arse, roughly massaging his cheeks before spreading them apart. I’m about to summon my wand and cast a lubrication spell when I realise Scorpius’s hole is already shiny and wet.

“What’s this?”

“I—” Scorpius stutters, spreading his legs further apart. “I already prepared myself for you. I wanted to be ready.”

Fuck. I should be mad at his lofty assumptions, upset with his foolish confidence but I can’t seem to make myself angry. Instead I feel a spark of desire ignite in my stomach rise into my chest. I slip my thumb into his slippery, stretched hole and pump my cock in the other hand. I remove my finger and line my cock up, my swollen head pressing against his entrance.

“Please, Harry,” Scorpius whines, pushing back against me.

He doesn’t need to ask twice. I grip his hips and thrust inside, biting back a groan at the wet, tight heat of his passage. Scorpius mewls against the desk, his hands uselessly grasping at the smooth surface. I pause for a moment, worried I may have hurt him but Scorpius only mutters hoarsely.

“Fuck me, Harry. Come on, fuck me hard.”

I’m lost in a blur of sensation; my trousers rough as they drag down to my thighs, my hands gliding against his sweat-soaked back, my cock ramming into his tight hole again and again. Scorpius is shouting muffled encouragement but the words don’t quite make it to my ear. All I can hear is an urgent buzzing, all I can feel is heat and pressure, all I can taste is the metallic tang of blood as I bite into my lip.

Scorpius moves against the desk with every rough thrust, his own body seeking friction against the shiny surface. I feel my orgasm approaching and I try to slip my hand beneath him to assist but it’s too late. Scorpius is arching against me, crying out as he comes untouched. A corner of my mind briefly wonders if I’ll have to spell his sticky seed off any reports in the morning before all sense of thought and reason abandons me. 

His arse tightens around me, milking my cock and with one long thrust my cock erupts in pleasure. I shudder through my orgasm, pulse after pulse of come filling Scorpius up. I bow my head and rest it against Scorpius’s back, catching my breath before slowly pulling out.

Scorpius turns around and sits on the desk, his spent prick resting against his thigh. His face is warm and happy, the corners of his mouth turned up into a sated smile. My heart clenches momentarily at the gentle bliss in his eyes, the way his gaze washes over me with wonder and merriment. He looks so innocent like that, so very young and the sick twisting in my stomach returns in full force.

I just fucked Scorpius Malfoy. My youngest son’s best friend, my former school nemesis's only child. What have I done? What has become of my self control?

I back away until I hit a wall, my body sliding down and crumpling to the floor. I put my hands in my head and squeeze my eyes shut, fighting away the tears that sting at my eyes.

“Harry.” Scorpius says softly after a few minutes. I open my eyes and find him redressed, his clothes slightly rumpled and hair still messy. I detest how my heart surges at the sight. 

I open my mouth uselessly but no words come out. I can only watch as Scorpius’s gentle expression morphs into something more devious and calculating. 

“Don’t make me wait so long next time.” His striking grey-blue eyes bore into mine and he offers me a devilish grin before walking out the door.

_Next time._

The words echo in my head again and again. 

There can’t be, there won’t be.

I swallow roughly at the nausea rolling in my stomach.

I know, without a doubt, there will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here or over at [LIVEJOURNAL](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/192474.html)


End file.
